1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a computer system.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, computers are widely used by people for both research and communications. A user must press a power button to power on or off the computer system. However, when the host computer is placed beyond a certain distance from a user, the powering on or off can be inconvenient.